


The 24th

by RABel



Series: Happy Huxlidays [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hux is also a bit bad at managing his anger issues, Hux just wants to live, Kylo kind of butts into his live, M/M, punches are thrown as well, she doesn't drink though, this could be come more then a one-go, underage serving of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABel/pseuds/RABel
Summary: Hux is just trying to live his life, going day to day trying to to lose his mind in his dead end accounting job where everyone makes him want to rip every hair out of his head slowly rather than listen to what they have to say. His end-of-the-day drink at Fett's where he can just sit and stew all by himself is the only thing that keeps him going. That is till it's ruined by some block head, like everything in his life is.





	The 24th

**Author's Note:**

> Do take note that this is somewhat unedited and a bit rushed. Thank you.

Hux kept a steady pace down the ice sidewalk as he made his way down to Fett’s for his weekly bottle of cheap wine and bowl of stall pretzels at his bar seat closest to the wall. Pulling his overly puffy pink winter jacket closer to himself as the wind picked up, Hux pulled out his phone to check the time as he rounded the corner when he ran bodily into the living embodiment of a brick wall. Shuffling back a few steps he looked up at the large man who was staring back at him shocked, lips too pouty and eyes too round for a man of his stature. He could feel his cheeks heat up and hope to whatever god there was the flush from the cold covered it.

 

“Watch yourself.” Hux spat out before pushing past him and buddling himself up more, his stomach twisting weirdly as he walked on.

 

Fett’s was only a few more blocks down from the corner and the seat he always took greeted him with a creak as he sat down on it. Caesar was quick to put his regular vintage down in front of him as well as a bowl full of broken pretzel sticks before returning to her homework that sat on the top of the cooler just below the bar top. She was young -a year too young to be serving alcohol- but her blue eyes seemed to age her a decade with her dead -inside stare she gave everyone. Her brown hair was wrapped up in a bun and she wore the customary Fett’s tee-shirt with an apron tied around her waist. Boba --her father-- owned the place but spent most of his time in the kitchen, only coming out to talk to regulars or check up on Caesar. He looked the same as she does, the only difference being the eyes.

 

Hux turned his eyes up to the T.V. that was playing some a hockey game when a heavy book was planted down in front of him. “Professor Hux, could you help me with my statics, I can’t get past this part.”

 

With a sigh he moved the pretzels out of the way and turned his attention to the pages presented in front of him. “Does your teacher teach you nothing?”

 

Caesar shrugged, “Pretty much.”

 

As he did seemingly every other night, he pulled over the book and Caesar work and looked over everything that she’d done as of that point. Caesar moved from behind the bar to sit next to him and listen to everything he explained and learn from it, something he started to lack in his former students, one of the reasons why he stopped teaching -that and the fact he was fired.

 

They got there the fifth problem when the bell on the door chimed and Caesar turned to look at whom had come in. “For fuck’s sake.” Caesar huffed as she got up from her stool making Hux looks up as well. It was the man from before --they one that had run into him-- his cheeks flush from the cold and dark eyes just the ting of wet from the wind. Long wavy dark hair poked out from under his hat alongside large ears that Hux hadn’t noticed before and he wishes he hadn’t now. He quickly turned back to the book looking to busy himself with something and hide the heat coming over his face.

 

“What did you leave this time?” Caesar asked moving back behind the bar.

 

The man walked up to the bar with his head down like he was ashamed of something, “I left my lighter is all.”

 

With another exhausted sigh Caesar moved back into the kitchen leaving Hux alone with the stranger. Hux tried to keep from looking at him but he couldn’t help sneaking one quick peek before snapping his head back into place when the man turned towards him. Hux dived back into the pretend work he was doing, flipping through the rest of Caesar’s work to see what else he could change. He could still feel the man’s eyes on him when he moved closer to Hux and leaned onto the bar next to him.

 

“College?”

 

Hux looked up to see the man leaning over to look at the book in front of him to look back up to Hux with a slight smirk.

 

“In a way, I suppose, used to be at least.”

 

The man raised a brow at him. “What?”

 

“I’m a professor or … used to be.”

 

The man nodded but before he could say anything Caesar came back with the man’s lighter in her hand. She quick tossed it at him before leaning against the door and crossing her arms, “You want anything else?”

 

“Nah, thanks kid.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The man left and Caesar returned to her spot next to Hux and waited patiently for him to help her with the rest of her problems. Everything went by in the blur, a few glasses of wine and seven more problems he was yet again alone on his side of the bar. He stayed till closing an hour or so later when Boba came out to take his card so he could pay off his week-long tab before he left. One more paycheck gone --he could have sworn getting the job as an accountant made him better at keeping track of his money.

 

Hux was out on the cold street again, his feet a little more wobbly, but everything as tedious and mundane as it had been before he had a bottle of wine in him. He pulled his coat in close to himself once more before starting back the way that he had come. Back to his shabby little apartment that smelt of mold and musk. Back to his demanding cat that only ever wanted food from him.

 

Oh, life and it’s so-called-mysterious ways.

 

-🎄-

 

The next time Hux stepped into Fett’s, the place was covered in tacky Christmas decorations and cheery melodies playing throughout the place. Caesar was sitting behind the bar looking at her phone with a Santa hat on and an old sweater rendition of her work shirt. Boba stood beside her, wiping his hands and looking over her shoulder as she explained something to him. He laughs at it and pats her on the head before resting it there, he only smiles for his daughter, actually, it’s one of the few times Hux has _ever_ seen him smile.

 

Hux went to his normal seat when he was stopped in his tracks when he found someone else sitting in his seat. It was the large brick-wall-of-a man for the day before. With a sigh, Hux took a seat in the center of the bar and pulled his coat closer to himself to hide the snarl that was pulling at his mouth. As Boba went back into the kitchen Caesar walked up to him and places a beer bottle down in front of him.

 

“What’s this?” Hux asked, looking up at Caesar who had gone back to her dead-inside expression.

 

She tossed a thumb in the direction of the other end of the bar, “It’s from him.”

 

Hux looked flatly over to see the man looking at him a small smile spreading across his face before turning back to Caesar. “I’m going to go smoke.”

 

Caesar raised a brow at him but said nothing about it, “I’ll keep your pretzels warm for you.”

 

Hux got up from his stool and made for the backdoor, propping it open with a little wooden door-stop before leaning back against the brick wall next to the door and digging in his pocket. As he scoots down the wall and pulls the pack from his pocket and quickly grabs out a stick of strawberry gum and chews down on it. Hux had never smoked. He had never even touch a cigarette before.

 

He took the empty gum pack and squashed it before chucking it at the wall farthest from him. Who the _hell_ did the wall of a man think he was? The first bit was passable -- the bumping into him and the unwanted conversation -- but this, this encroaching in his space, this involvement in his life (how minor it may be) is too much! Hux shouldn’t be this mad, he knows, but he hasn’t had the opportunity to be mad in a while. He needed this, he was taking this.

 

Before long, the chill of the outside was sweeping into his bones and he was probably going to get frostbite or hypothermia. Hux pulled himself up with a sigh and returned to the bar through the backdoor, kicking the door-stop back on his way. As Hux got closer to the bar the sound of laughing and talking grew -- which shouldn’t be a thing, Fett’s never got busy during the ‘ _holiday_ ’ season, Boba made sure of that.

 

Hux was greeted back another man standing -- or more so leaning over --next to the brick wall of one that kept wanting his attention. He was dark skinned and had short dark hair and seemed very out of place in the dim dingy bar with the almost-so-big-it’s-fake smile he wore. As Hux got closer the conversation started to morph into words than sounds, and became ever more clear to be less friendly than he seemed from the outside.

 

“Come on, _Ben_ , I just wanted to talk.”

 

“Well, I don’t want to.”

 

“That’s too bad, I’m not going anywhere till you do, you can’t just walk-out again. There’s no more running away.”

 

“That would be up to my feet.”

 

The man standing took so-called Ben’s coat in a fist and pulled him in closer, “No, you have no choice in this anymore. Stop being such a coward and face your- “

 

Hux didn’t know when he had moved or why his hand hurt so bad but he was assuming it had something to do with the man with a bloody nose in front of him. The man stumbled back up to his feet but before he could do anything Caesar was already over the bar top pushing him out the door and shouting at him so loud that her accent seemed to take all the words she was spewing and mix them into gibberish.

 

Taking back his seat, Hux shoved a fistful of pretzels into his mouth and enjoyed the show of Boba and Caesar arguing back and forth so incoherently that Hux suspected that neither of them knew what the other was saying. Soon, they were both back in the kitchen and Hux was alone with so-called Ben.

 

“Thanks for that.” he spoke, almost too quiet for Hux to hear.

 

Hux swallowed before turning to look at him, “For what?”

 

The other turned then , looking both frazzled and confused, “For decking that guy, for standing up for me even though you didn’t need to … it means quite a lot to me.”

 

“Oh…” Hux took the beer in front of him and downed it before standing and tossing a few bucks on the bar top, “Don’t worry about it.”

 

He moved to leave and was quite successful in leaving the situation when only a few steps down the sidewalk he heard the jingle of familiar bells from the bar door. Before he even had the time to try and run away, a large figure was blocking out the street lights. With a deep breath, Hux stopped and turned to the man and put his hands on his hips.

 

“What?”

 

“I couldn’t just let you leave.”

 

“And why not?”

 

“I … I don’t know, you don’t even know who I am and you saved me.”

 

Hux shook his head, “First; I didn't save you from anything, second; I don’t want to know who you are, especially if you life is filled with that sort of dramatic bunch.”

 

He started walking again but the man still kept with him, “Hey wait! You don’t want any of the background, or drama, or whatever the hell is wrong with my life I am the _most_ okay with all of that. But, at least give _me_ a chance.”

 

This time the man stopped Hux, with a large, strong hand on his arm. Hux gave a scoff and rolled his eyes before looking back at him, “I don’t know _you_.”

 

With that the man let him go and took a step back, wiping himself off before looking back up and offering Hux a hand. “Hello, I’m Kylo Ren.”

 

“But I thought the other man called you Ben-”

 

“I thought you didn’t want to know my past?”

 

“Fine,” Hux put up his hands in defense before mimicking Kylo’s stance and grabbing his hand and giving one good shake, “It’s nice to meet you, my names Hux.”

 

“Just Hux?”

 

He grumbled, “I thought we weren’t going into our histories.”

 

Kylo let out a soft laugh, “God, you're cute when you're angry, well, you're cute generally speaking as well, but there's just so much red going on here.” He gestures to Hux’s face as a slight smirk pulls at his face.

 

Hux makes his straight across the face without a single flicker of emotion on his face.

 

“Okay, I guess I deserved that.” Before Kylo could continue, Hux started back to his apartment. “Wait, no, come back!” once he got back to Hux, he made sure to keep one hand grabbing him at time as he spoke, “What are you doing tonight?”

 

“I planned on sleeping.” Hux huffed an as he saw the smirk crawl onto Kylo’s face, quickly added, “And I need no help with that.”

 

“That’s all, no big things for the day before Christmas?” Kylo kept at him, nudging into his side as they continued to walk.”

 

Hux huffed, “Is it really now? Well, I guess not then. Honestly I wasn’t going to do anything tomorrow either.”

 

“What!” Kylo shouted, probably waking up half of the street they’re on, “We can’t have that now, can we.”

 

“I think we can-”

 

Kylo put a hand over Hux’s mouth, “No.”

 

“This is threatening.”

 

“But you like it.”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“...oh.”

 

“I’ll still go, but don’t take that as encouragement.”

 

Hux started walking again, but he could still see Kylo fist-bumping himself and giving a little celebration before hurrying to catch up with Hux and not so suddenly putting his arm over Hux’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-O find me at [FrackenArt](http://frackenart.tumblr.com/) and come talk to me if you want.
> 
> this may or may not become a series of sorts (but I won't say anything for certain)


End file.
